Floating caliper disc brakes are known to have advantages over nonfloating calipers. The opposing sides of a floating caliper and a torque member need not be machined smooth because the caliper no longer has to slide against the torque member. However, a guide and retention mechanism must retain the caliper between two arms of the torque member and guide the caliper when the brakes are actuated. Commonly, a pin assembly is interposed between the caliper and each arm of the torque member. Some floating caliper disc brake assemblies have the torque exerted from the caliper transfer through the pin assembly to the torque member. Consequently, the pin assembly must be constructed strong enough to withstand the torque transfer. Other floating caliper disc brake assemblies have the caliper transfer braking torque directly to the torque member thereby bypassing the pin assembly. In order to have this direct torque transfer, the pin assembly is deformable. Known deformable pin assemblies either have exterior elastomeric bushings which are subject to heavy wear due to the sliding motion of the caliper against the bushing, or are difficult to assemble within the space provided between the torque member and caliper.
It is desired to have a pin assembly which is durable and yet easy to install while maintaining the known advantages of a floating caliper disc brake.